I'll Protect You!
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: While walking back to the hotel after the World Conference, Lithuania finds an unconsious Belarus lying in the streets. When they find out that someone wants her dead, Liet promises to do all he can to protect the girl he loves. OOC Belarus
1. Chapter 1

**When I set up my account, I promised myself that I would only work on one story at a time. Later, that changed to three stories at a time. And now, I don't really care anymore. I've been wanting to post this story for a long time now, and I don't really care that now I'll be working on five stories all at once.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Almost there," Lithuania said to himself. He started walking a little faster.

The World Conference had ended a little later than expected, and by the time it had ended for the day, it had started to rain. Unfortunately, the hotel that Lithuania was staying at wasn't exactly close to the building the World Conference was taking place at.

"Hey, now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing Belarus at the meeting, do you?" Lithuania's friend, Poland said.

Lithuania almost jumped. Poland had been so quiet that Lithuania had almost forgotten that he was walking with him.

Lithuania thought about what Poland had just said.

"Actually, I don't remember seeing her either," he replied. "I wonder why."

_Darn it! I haven't seen Natalya in a while. I miss her._ Lithuania thought.

"Toris," Poland said.

"Yeah, Felix?" Lithuania replied.

"You're blushing," Poland said. "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come to the meeting tomorrow."

Lithuania started blushing even more. Secretly, he was in love with Belarus. Only Poland knew his secret. (And Estonia and Latvia, but Liet didn't know that they knew.)

"Hey Liet, do you like, see that?" Poland asked.

Lithuania looked where his friend was pointing. There was a dark blue and white…something on the ground. They went to get a closer look and saw that it was Belarus! She was lying in the streets, unconscious. Lithuania knelt down next to her and held her in his arms.

"Miss. Belarus, are you ok?" he asked. "Check her pulse," he told Poland. Poland grabbed her hand and checked her pulse.

"She's ok," Poland said. Lithuania sighed in relief.

Belarus shivered a little.

"Hold her for a second," Lithuania said to Poland. Poland took Belarus.

Lithuania took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Then he took her back from Poland.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel," he said.

Then he picked up Belarus and carried her bridal-style to the hotel.

Poland opened the door to Lithuania's room, so that Lithuania could carry Belarus inside.

"Thanks," Lithuania said.

"No problem," Poland said as he closed the door. Lithuania laid Belarus down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Come on, wake up soon, please," Lithuania told her. He checked her pulse again, then sighed in relief when she was fine.

She shivered again and Poland and Lithuania pulled the blankets over her. Then they pulled his now-soaked jacket off her so it wouldn't make her continue to freeze.

"Please wake up soon," he whispered to her. Then he leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you liked chapter one. Sorry it was so short. This chapter will be longer! (It took me forever to finish! I finally finished it last night.)**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Warning: Very (And I mean very) OOC Belarus!**

_Huh? Where am I? I don't remember coming here. W-what happened to me? _ Belarus thought when she regained consciousness the next morning. _I'm freezing!_ She thought. She slowly climbed out of the bed, and tripped.

Belarus stood up and turned around to see what she had tripped over. She saw Lithuania, and screamed, waking him up.

Belarus looked around for something that she could use to defend herself. (Unknown to Lithuania, it was actually very obvious that he liked her and Poland was not the only person who knew about it.)

She looked at the desk and saw a pencil that happened to be conveniently sharpened. She grabbed it and held it in front of her so that the sharp end was pointing at Lithuania.

"Stay away from me," she warned him.

"You're ok!" he said happily, and then he hugged her.

_What the heck? What's happening? _She thought. _I-I'm going to marry Russia! Well, once he finally realizes that we're meant to be, but still!_

Belarus started to scream. Lithuania refused to let go of her. About two minutes later, Poland appeared in the door-way.

"Could you like, turn the volume down a notch? Please?" he asked. Natalya broke free from Toris's hug.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Toris told her.

"I have time," she said, sitting down on the bed.

Lithuania sighed and explained everything to her.

When he finished, he noticed that she looked upset. He could tell that she was holding back tears. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. At first, she stayed completely stiff, and then she relaxed and rested her head against his chest. Lithuania held onto her tighter and did his best to comfort her while she cried.

When she finished crying, Lithuania loosened his grip on her a little bit and looked down at her. Her hair was still a little damp from the night before and her dress was still soaked. And there was dirt and tear stains on her face.

"Psst!" Poland said.

Lithuania and Belarus looked at him.

"You guys might want to start getting ready for the World Conference now," he advised them.

Lithuania looked at the clock. It was 7:30; the meeting didn't start until 11:45.

"We have time, but ok I guess we should," Lithuania replied. Then he looked down at Belarus. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded. Before getting up, he gave her one more hug.

He felt her shiver a little. She was soaked and dirty. Liet looked down at her.

"D-do you want to take a bath?" he asked. She nodded.

"Ok," Toris said. He let go of her and went to the bathroom.

He put the little plug thing into the bathtub drain and turned on the hot water.

"Hey Liet!" Poland called.

"What?" Lithuania called back.

"Do you like; expect Bela to wear what she's wearing right now to the World Conference?" Poland asked.

Lithuania gasped. _That's right! Her dress is still wet from last night! _He remembered.

He went back to the bedroom. Belarus was sitting on the bed. She had wrapped a blanket around herself to try to stay warm. Poland was standing in the doorway, giving Lithuania a look that said "Well, are you going to make her wear something that's wet to the World Conference?"

Lithuania looked at Belarus. Then he got an idea.

"You can borrow some of my clothes!" he said to her.

Belarus gave him a look that said "Okaaaaay," but she didn't protest.

Lithuania dug through his suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

"I'll leave these in the bathroom for you, okay?" he smiled.

"Thanks, I guess," Belarus replied. Lithuania smiled.

He went back into the bathroom and put the clothes on the sink counter. Then he turned off the water and went to get Belarus.

"M-miss Belarus," he said.

She looked up at him

"It's ready," he said.

Belarus nodded. She stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Thanks," she said before she closed the door. Lithuania smiled. It made him feel happy to know that he was able to help her.

Belarus locked the door, got undressed, and sank into the water.

She started to think about what Lithuania had told her a few minutes ago.

_Wow, Toris must really care about me. He found me unconscious in the streets, and he took me with him to his hotel room. And he slept on the floor so that I could use the only bed in the room._ She thought. _I guess I could be nicer to him._

_What's going to happen to me? Why was I lying unconscious in the streets? Did someone do that to me? _She started to cry a little. _What's going to happen to me?_ She hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Bela, don't worry about it, you'll be ok," she told herself. Then she splashed some water on her face.

She finished washing herself and got out of the bathtub. She grabbed a towel, dried off, and wrapped it around herself. Then she looked at the clothes that Lithuania had loaned her.

Green pants, a white tank top, a white button-down shirt, a black tie, navy blue boxers, a green jacket, and a black belt. _Maybe I can borrow something from Poland later._ She thought. She got dressed, pulled the plug out of the drain, grabbed her dress, and left the bathroom.

"You can use it now," she said.

"Ok, thank you," Lithuania replied. Belarus stood in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair with her fingers.

"You can use my brush," Toris said, handing his brush to her. "I don't have lice, I swear."

"Thanks," Belarus said, accepting the brush. Lithuania smiled.

_Why does he smile every time I say thanks?_ She wondered. Lithuania grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

Natalya brushed her hair and ties her dark blue ribbon in it.

Not knowing what to do next, Bela flopped onto the bed.

"Poland." She said.

"Yeah!" Poland replied.

"What do you think is going to happen to me?" she asked.

})i({ })i({ })i({ (with Lithuania…)

_I wonder what's going to happen to Bela._ He thought as he stepped into the shower. He splashed warm water on his face.

_Who would do something like that to Bela? And why? Will they try to hurt her again? Will Bela be alright?_

Ugh, all this thinking was giving him a headache.

_Well, Belarus, don't worry. Whatever happens, I'll protect you! _He vowed.

Lithuania turned off the water and got out of the shower. Then he got dressed and left the bathroom.

They finished getting ready and left for the World Conference.

**That chapter was long! Some parts were kind of awkward to write. Writing bathing scenes makes me feel so perverted. :P **

**What did you think? Please review! I'd love to know! :)**

**I'll try to upload as soon as possible.**

**Till next time! See you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia**

Usually, Belarus never showed any signs of fear. But this time was different.

The entire time she, Lithuania, and Poland were walking to the World Conference, she was holding onto Lithuania's arm tightly.

They entered the building the World Conference was being held in and found the room.

Lithuania and Poland sat down next to each other. Belarus sat down next to Russia.

She held onto his arm like she had been doing to Lithuania earlier.

"Big brother, there's so much I need to tell you," she said to him. She put her head on his shoulder.

Belarus didn't notice that Russia looked annoyed and disgusted with her. He looked like he wanted to shake her off his arm and push her away.

Belarus may not have noticed it, but Lithuania and Poland did. Lithuania wanted to go over to them and slap Russia in the face. Poland saw Liet's clenched fist under the table and immediately knew what he wanted to do.

Poland grabbed his friends hand and tried to calm him down.

Liet turned around and looked at Poland. Poland gave him a look that said "Yeah, I know that like sucks, but hitting Russia won't solve anything, so like, calm down."

Lithuania closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"You ok?" Poland asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lithuania replied.

He looked back at Belarus and Russia. _It's times like these when I really, really wish that Belarus would let me love her._ He thought gloomily.

**This chapter is so short! The next chapter will be longer! **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year's Eve, everybody! Yesterday, I finished the first season of an anime that I've been obsessed with lately. I don't think the second and third seasons have been dubbed. Oh well, I usually watch it subbed anyways.**

**Special thanks to LittleYellowBirdie for reviewing! Thank you!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Belarus, are you ready to go?" Lithuania asked when the meeting was over.

Since she had lost the key to her hotel room when she was left in the streets, Lithuania was letting her stay in his room.

She didn't answer his question.

"Natalia?" Toris said.

Liet looked over her shoulder at the note she was reading. She quickly folded it so that he couldn't read what it said.

"Natalia, what was that? Is everything ok?" he said.

She put the note in the pocket of the jacket he had loaned her.

"I'm fine, let's go," she said, walking to the door.

_I wonder what that note said._ Toris thought.

"Are you coming?" Belarus asked when she got to the door.

"Huh? Oh! Right! Come on, let's go," he said. He went to her.

"Toris, are you like, ok?" Poland asked, as Belarus grabbed Lithuania's arm and they started to walk back to the hotel.

"I'm fine," Toris responded.

"You sure?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lithuania said.

"Ok, if you say so," Poland replied. Liet could tell that his friend didn't believe him at all.

"Are you two hungry? Should we get some dinner?" Lithuania asked.

"Heck ya! I'm like, starving!" Poland replied. Lithuania smiled. He looked down at Belarus.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Ok!" he said. "What do you two feel like having?"

"Anything's fine," Belarus said.

"Yeah, like, anything's ok," Poland said.

"Ok," Liet said. "W-well, there's a nice restaurant back at the hotel, do you want to go there?" he asked.

"Ok," Belarus said.

"Sure," Poland said.

"Ok then," Lithuania smiled.

})i({ })i({ })i({

While they were having dinner, Lithuania could tell that something was bothering Belarus. But whenever he asked if something was wrong, she would always say that everything was fine.

_I wish she would just tell me what's wrong. I want to help her._ He thought. _Maybe I can get her to tell me later tonight._

"Liet, you're thinking about something," Poland whispered into his friend's ear.

"I'll tell you later," Lithuania whispered back.

"What are you talking about?" Belarus asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lithuania said.

Belarus gave him a look that said "I don't believe you."

"So, a-are you two, r-ready to go back to the room" Liet asked.

"Yeah," Poland said.

Lithuania looked at Belarus.

"Are you ready to go back?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Ok then," Lithuania said.

They paid for the food and went back to their rooms.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"What time is it?" Belarus asked when she and Lithuania got back to the hotel room.

Lithuania checked his watch.

"11:30," he said.

"Oh," she replied.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Ok," Toris said.

Belarus watched as Lithuania went to his suitcase and pulled out something.

"Here," he said handing it to Belarus.

She looked down at it. It was light grey sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Thanks," she said.

Lithuania smiled.

"No problem," he said.

Belarus smiled back and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She locked the door and leaned against the sink counter. She sighed.

When she was finished getting ready for bed, Belarus reached into the pocket of the jacket that Lithuania had loaned her and pulled out the note.

A tear fell down her cheek as she read it again. She quickly brushed it away. Then another tear came, and another one.

She put the note on the sink counter and started to cry.

_Belarus-chan had been in there for a while, is she ok?_ _It doesn't take that long to get ready for bed…does it?_ Lithuania thought, as he waited for Belarus to return from the bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"B-Belarus?" he said. "A-are you ok?"

Belarus gasped. _D-did he hear me crying?_ She thought.

"I-I', fine! I-I'm coming out right now!" She splashed water on her face to get rid of the tear stains and left the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Lithuania asked.

"I-I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Belarus replied.

"Y-your eyes are red," he said quietly.

Natalia went back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, her eyes were red and bloodshot. She looked down and left the bathroom again.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Lithuania hugged her tightly.

"I'll stop trying to force you to tell me what's wrong if you want me to, but I still wish you would tell me, I want to help," he said.

Belarus sighed. Then he handed him the note. He unfolded it and read it.

He gasped.

**Sooo, what did you think? **

**I'm so tired. And I'm craving candy…**

**Anyways, once I post this chapter, I'll take a little break and then start working on the next chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Have an awesome new year! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't uploaded in a while. :P Sorry about that.**

**I'm going to try to upload all my stories at least once a week.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

_Belarus,_

_Consider this your only warning. Watch out, if you're not careful, then you don't want to know what will happen._

_-Anonymous _

"Belarus-chan," Lithuania said, when he finished reading the note.

He hugged her tightly.

Belarus hugged him back and buried her face against his chest and started to cry.

Lithuania hugged her tighter.

"Don't worry, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he said to her. "I promise, I'll protect you."

"L-Lithuania, a-Aciu," Belarus said softly.

_D-did I hear that right? _Liet thought. Did she just say something in his language?

He smiled. _I didn't know that she could say something in Lithuanian._ The only languages Belarus ever spoke were her native language, Russian, and sometimes English.

_W-what's this weird feeling that I'm feeling towards Lithuania?_ Belarus thought. She snuggled against him.

_It feels good though. It feels warm, and nice._ She thought.

**I'm so sorry about that chapter's shortness! D: I'm going to make sure the next chapter is longer!**

**Yay! Belarus is starting to fall in love with Lithuania! :D**

**Sorry, I fail epically at writing scary, threating letters. -_-**

**Aciu= Thank you. In Lithuanian.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. :P I was really busy this week and last week.**

**But finally, I now have time to write! :D**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Natalia looked up at the celing and sighed.

_A week ago, I never thought I'd be here._ She thought.

Flashback

"Um, Mrs. Belarus?" Lithuania said.

She looked up from the book she was reading. The World Conference was over and they were on a plane, going home.

"Um, I-I was thinking," he stuttered.

_Just spit it out already!_ Belarus thought.

"I-in order to keep you safe, I-I was thinking that maybe y-you could c-come l-live with me, until we find out who's trying to hurt you and everything goes back to normal," Liet said.

Belarus thought for a moment.

"Ok, when do you want me to move in?" she said.

"Um, well, I was thinking, maybe we could go to your house, you can get some things, and then we can go to my house," Toris said.

"Ok," Belarus nodded. "Thank you."

Toris smiled.

End Flashback

Natalia sighed again.

_I guess this is where I'm going to be living for a while._ She thought. Then Toris came into the room.

"Mrs. Belarus," he said. "It's time for dinner, are you hungry?"

Belarus smiled. "Yeah," she said.

Toris smiled. Belarus got up and followed him to the dining room.

_Call me crazy, but I'm starting to feel something towards Toris. I-I'm not sure what it is, but it feels, good. _Belarus thought as she and Toris walked to the dining room.

She smiled.

**Sorry this chapter was so short! :P And sorry if it wasn't that good.**

**Yay! Belarus is starting to fall in love with Lithuania! :D**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post this! DX**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><em>Why is Toris being so nice to me? <em>Natalia thought, pulling the blanket up to her chin. _I don't get it. I've been horrible to him, why is he treating me this way? I don't deserve it._

Natalia sat up.

"Well, from now on, I have to be as nice as possible to him," she whispered.

_Where can I start?_ She wondered. Then she got an idea.

She pulled the covers off, got out of bed, and made her way to Toris's room. She slowly opened the door.

"Toris," she said. "Are you awake?"

"Belarus?" Toris said. "Is there something you needed?"

She didn't say anything. Instead, she went to him, crawled in his bed, and snuggled against him.

Liet smiled and hugged her.

"Lithuania," Belarus said, staring at the window.

"What is it?" Toris asked. Belarus looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For the way I've always treated you, I promise I'll stop."

Toris smiled sweetly.

"Apology accepted," he said.

"Thank you," Natalia said, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you so much."

"Good night," Toris said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night," Belarus said, quickly pecking his lips. Lithuania blushed.

"I love you," Belarus said quickly.

"I love you too," Liet said, happily.

_She returns my feelings! _He thought happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! They kissed! <strong>

**Orignaly, I was going to wait until much later for them to kiss, but I changed my mind.**

**Please review! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Time for chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to post this.**

* * *

><p>"No, w-why is this happening?" Belarus asked, staring at the note.<p>

"Ms. Belarus, what's wrong?" Lithuania asked. She showed the note to him.

_-Belarus,_

_If you care about those who are close to you, then come to the abandoned building by the lake at 12:00 tonight. Oh, and don't bring anyone with you, come alone._

_ -Anonymous_

"Belarus!" Toris said, hugging her tightly.

Natalia sighed.

"Toris," she said.

Lithuania looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Natalia didn't say anything. Instead, she looked up at him, and pressed her lips against his. Toris put his fingers in her hair.

"Toris, I love you, and I'm sorry about how I treated you all those years. I wish I had never done it. And thank you for being so kind to me this past month," Natalia whispered.

She gave Toris one more kiss and went to put on her shoes. It was 11:30 at night. She had to be at the building in a half hour.

"Belarus, where are you going?" Toris asked her.

"I have to go," she replied. Toris gasped.

"Belarus, no, you can't go, who knows what's going to happen to you if you go!" Lithuania said.

"Who knows what's going to happen to _you_ if I don't go!" Belarus snapped. "Goodbye Lithuania," she said. "It was nice knowing you."

And with that, she left.


End file.
